


Perceptive

by notmyyacht



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Missing Scene, Thor: The Dark World Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 17:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11468391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmyyacht/pseuds/notmyyacht
Summary: Sleep is for the weak.





	Perceptive

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fic that was a supposed to be a drabble, but it got a bit longer than planned. My prompt was "Have you slept?"

“Have you slept?”

_Stupid._

“Do you even sleep?” Jane adjusted herself as she eyed Loki who sat in the back of the flying boat.

After much arguing, Jane had convinced Thor to rest. It had been a long day. She could keep an eye on his mischievous brother and awake him if there was any trouble. Thor had fallen asleep almost instantly.

“What makes you say that?” Loki had a glimmer in his eye that made Jane squirm. She had first seen it after she rightfully slapped him back in Asgard. Like a wolf amused that the sheep know how to kick back.

“You seem like the type who thinks sleep is for the weak and drinks ten cups of coffee a day to try and escape it.” Jane briefly wondered if Loki would enjoy coffee as much as Thor did. Probably, though maybe he was more of a tea person. Yeah, she could see that.

Loki ignored her coffee comment and glanced down at his cuffs in thought.

“I’ll sleep when I need to,” he replied. Then, “You, yourself have been sleeping quite a lot.”

“Having an ancient cosmic power as a parasite is exhausting,” she shot back. His smile grew.

“If you want, I could relieve it from you.”

Jane stiffened.

Loki gave a breathy chuckle.

“I’m joking.”

Jane only frowned, deciding with finality that she didn’t like him.

Loki’s grin vanished as he studied her.

“I still don’t get it,” he thought out loud.

“Get what?”

“How you could have changed him so. I get why Thor finds you amusing, but he’s quite different than how he used to be. All because of you.”

“I’m certain I had nothing to do with whatever you’re talking about.”

“Shall I convey stories of who he was before he crashed into your world?” The smirk was back as was Jane’s unease.

“I know he’s not perfect,” she stated.

“Oh, do you?” Manic glee danced in Loki’s eyes. “Tell me, had he ever told you about the maidens of Van-”

“I don’t want to hear it!” Jane checked her tone and glanced at Thor, but he was undisturbed.

“Don’t want to, but you need to,” Loki growled.

Jane knew she should know about Thor’s past, especially if they were to continue whatever this was between them, but she would rather hear it from Thor. Not from his homicidal brother.

She told him as such. He narrowed his eyes at her.

“He may look like a hero, Jane Foster, but do not put him on a pedestal.”

“Have you ever said the same thing about yourself?”

Loki froze. A ghost flashed in his eyes and his jaw clenched.

Jane watched him retreat into his own thoughts and away from their conversation. She must have hit quite the nerve.

“Wake the oaf, Jane,” he said, looking anywhere but at her. “Get some sleep. You’re more fatigued than he is and you will need your strength.”


End file.
